Midnight Thoughts, or The One I Wrote Bc Alex Mentioned Betrayal
Recommended listening: "Midnight Thoughts", Set It Off (it's not Shinedown for once. I have multiple muses.) “I didn’t mean for this to happen, you have to believe me. I didn’t know they’d come here! I never wanted you to get hurt!” Damian scoffed in her face, his eyes shining with unspilled tears. “You really expect me to believe that? You, who lied to us for two years about where you were, what you were doing!” “I was trying to protect you!” “And look how well you did! Father, and Cass, they’re dead! Because of you!!” “Damian, please-“ “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you too. You’re as complicit in their murder as the soldiers who did it, siding against your House, your home!” He was advancing, slowly, with purpose and malice, daggers drawn as Eve tried to move back, before hitting a wall. She was pinned, cornered. Dead. “I’m waiting, Evelynn.” She stared up at her brother, who, with the fires burning around him, looked like an angel of vengeance. A man with nothing more to lose. After a few moments of silence, Damian sighed, an uncharacteristic look of apathy on his face as he lazily spun the daggers in his hands. “I was really hoping you’d put up more of a fight, but I should have known how soft you are when it comes to your siblings.” His eyes flashed from green to red, and he brought the daggers down with lightning speed. And everything went black. - “Eve?” The sound was muffled, far away. “Eve!” Closer, this time. Was she shaking? Why was she shaking? “Evelynn!” Eve’s eyes flew open, her breath coming in rapid gasps as she tried (and failed) to get her bearings. Andra’seen was looking at her, her face soft with concern. Eve tried to say something, anything, but her throat felt swollen shut. She could only stare, eyes wide as her heart still raced, her brain still not realizing she was awake. “Babe, I need you to breathe. Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real. You’re safe, I promise,” Ann’s voice was low and calm, and she tried to gently pull Eve into her arms, but Eve fought it, not wanting to be cornered again. Andra’seen felt her heart break a little. “Hey, look at me.” Shining, ruby eyes met warm, golden ones; her heart broke a little more. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.” She tried once more to pull Eve in, and this time Eve allowed it. Andra’seen began to run her fingers through Eve’s hair, her other arm holding her close. Almost immediately, the half-elf’s breath began to even out, as she settled in close to her partner, the numbness from the adrenaline beginning to fade. They sat like this for some time, in silence that had no need to be filled. Until Eve felt the need to fill it. “Thank you,” she started, before Andra’seen gently shushed her. “Stop talking. Go back to sleep.” Eve would have laughed, if she hadn’t yawned instead. “I don’t-“ “Yes, you do. Don’t worry about me.” Knowing she wouldn’t be able to argue, Eve settled for doing what Andra’seen said, for once. And she slept better than she had in years.